


Экзамен Марселя Валме

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: Они, наконец, выпили на брудершафт.





	Экзамен Марселя Валме

Марсель обожал заниматься любовью. Нет, не только ради телесного удовольствия, хотя и это было важно. Марселю нравилось смотреть на людей без масок. Политика, соблазнение, даже дружба - везде и всегда люди носят маски. И только в момент страсти или страдания они настоящие. Страдания Марсель не любил.  
Первый маршал Талига был маской целиком. Настоящим он казался только когда пел. За весь фельпский поход Марселю так и не удалось заглянуть в его настоящее нутро. На марше, в бою, в танце - маска за маской. И даже ночь у пантерок обернулась провалом. Он думал, Алва не из тех, кто будет стыдливо гасить свет. Не ошибся. Но оказалось, он в состоянии держать лицо, даже обнимая женщину.   
Тем интереснее было увлечь его в постель самому.   
Алва ускользал из рук раз за разом. То в чужое окно, то в соседнюю комнату.  
Потом Талиг пал, восстала Талигойя, пожри ее Леворукий... За прошедшее время многое изменилось, ни о каких масках и речи быть не могло, ведь Марсель держал на руках мечущегося в лихорадке Алву, слушал бессвязный бред, слышал имена…  
Оказалось - это ничего не изменило. Рассказ о "Каморристе" нетрудно было дополнить пикантыми домыслами и теперь, слыша имя Альмейды, Марсель улыбался своей догадливости. Но такого Алвы ему было мало. До безумия хотелось узнать, способен ли первый маршал отпустить себя сознательно и по доброй воле, а не на грани обморока или смерти.  
Он знал, конечно, что тоже обнажится в ответ - но это не страшно. Этим Марсель готов был рискнуть. Тем более, что куда уж дальше, он и так сдался Алве с потрохами и батюшкиными астрами.

 

Приглашения на брудершафт стоило подождать.  
От поцелуя Алвы Марселя пробирает дрожь. Хотя теперь, наверное, можно называть его "Рокэ" и вслух. До "Росио" он, пожалуй, не дошел. И не дойдет, наверное, никогда. А вот "Рокэ" - вполне можно. И даже на "ты". Хотя... Марсель никога не признается в этом, но от того, как прокатывается по языку обращение "соберано", у него бегут мурашки.  
Поцелуй выходит совсем не таким, как он представлял. Он ждал легкого, дразнящего прикосновения, ведь это же Алва - он никогда не говорит прямо, он ускользает, убегает и дразнит. А поцелуй настоящий. Нежный, медленный, неглубокий, но ясно говорящий о том, что все происходящее - взаправду, по крайней мере здесь и сейчас. Марсель не готов углубить этот поцелуй. Закатные твари, почему же он вновь оказывается не готов к тому, что делает Алва?! Но, кажется, этого и не нужно. Кэнналиец мягко кладет ладонь ему на затылок и отстраняется. Улыбается, странной, чуть выжидательной улыбкой. "Ваш ход, виконт Валме, ваш ход". Марсель молится, уж не Создателю - четырем богам. Создатель бы не одобрил.   
Отставляет на стол свой бокал и склоняется за следующим поцелуем. Каким он будет? Какой будет эта ночь? Каким будет Алва? Какую маску соизволит надеть? Марсель не знает, но готов рисковать. Он вовлекает Рокэ в поцелуй и предлагает все больше и больше, немного отчаянно и, наверное, торопливо, как мальчишка в первый раз. Алва не стонет - стонет он сам. Даже не столько от удовольствия, сколько от осознания, что наконец-то ему можно.  
Он на пробу тянет герцога к постели и тот, ничуть не сопротивляясь, опускается на нее. Масрель сглатывает - пусть даже это первый и последний вечер, пусть даже он не перерастет в ночь - но Марсель получит все, что может взять. Он хочет опуститься на колени, но его останавливают:  
\- Нет.  
Марсель вскидывает голову.  
Почему? Что не так с этим проклятым кэнналийцем? Но все оказывается так. Рокэ подхватывает его за плечи, тянет на себя, заставляет подняться на постель. Колено Марселя оказывается у того между ног. Недвусмысленное приказание. Ну давайте, виконт Валме, офицер для очень особых поручений. Марсель понимает, как глубоко он влип. Ублажить любовника ртом, имея определенный опыт - нехитрое дело. А вот это - это вызов. Марсель улыбается. Он не пытается опустить голову, не пытается скрыть глаза - кому он лжет, Алве? Это бесполезно. Он старше и опытнее, и Марселю чуть ли не впервые в жизни не хочется лгать. Он не в безопасности, но ему не нужна защита.  
Если уж делать - так делать хорошо и так, чтобы запомнилось. Он развязывает ленты камзола, запускает руки под рубашку. Герцог Алва легко следует за его движениями, приподнимается, позволяет себя раздеть, обнимает за плечи, жарко целует в ответ, бесстыдно трется пахом. И улыбается. Назойливые мысли о том, что это - проверка, терзают Марселя, но он отгоняет их прочь. Здесь и сейчас ему должно быть все равно. Он подумает об этом позже. В глазах Алвы желание и насмешка: "Удивите меня, виконт".  
Что ж, он удивит. Он действительно хотел бы сделать это ртом - не унижения или подчинения ради, просто так гораздо легче сохранить контроль и посмотреть на реакцию любовника. Но если Алва не хочет - что ж, Марсель хотя бы попробует. Он касается языком напряженyой плоти и слышит вздох над собой. Нет, не похоже, чтобы Алве это не нравилось, а если и нет - тот найдет способ ему сообщить. Однако соберано - его соберано - нетерпеливо разводит ноги и вскидывает бедра.   
На слюне не выйдет, разумеется, нет. Конечно, он не первый, но ему очень хочется надеятья, а иначе он утопит Ракану в крови, что в последние четыре месяца никто не касался Рокэ так. К счастью, о предусмотрительности Валмонов ходят легенды и нужную склянку в сумке он возит уже давно. Когда он оборачивается, то задыхается невольно от увиденного. Алва лежит высоко на подушках, на щеках румянец, но не тот жуткий, горячечный, который так пугал Марсля после Нохи - румянец здорового возбуждения. Он лениво поглаживает себя и ждет. Марсель возвращается обратно и вот теперь он не откажет себе в удовольствии посмотреть. Он укладывается рядом и подпирает голову рукой. Рокэ может отвернуться в любой момент, но он только приятгивает его в поцелуй, короткий и горячий, потом смотрит в потолок, ровно дыша, а потом, наконец, закрывает глаза и прогибается, и стонет от каждого прикосновения. И Марсель понимает, что Алва слывет лучшим любовником Олларии не из-за какого-то там умения, а из-за того, насколько он настоящий в этот момент. У виконта кружится голова, когда он переворачивается и касается щеки Рокэ, просит разрешения. Похудевшие, но по-прежнему сильные руки ложатся ему на плечи и притягивают ближе. Марсель, конечно, думал о том, каково это - взять Первого маршала. Что ж, теперь он знает. Это остро, опасно, рискованно. Оно того стоило. Губы сводит от страха и отчаянья. Марсель знает это и не хочет себя осуждать. По крайней мере, не сейчас.   
Они устали, дорога была долгой, а последние месяцы - мучительными, поэтому Рокэ надолго не хватает. Очень скоро Ворон выгибается и тихо стонет в его руках. Марсель осторожно выскальзывает из его тела и укладывается рядом. Сам он все еще возбужден, но это подождет - Марселю хочется полюбоваться. Сведенными бровями, приоткрытыми искусанными губами, разметавшимися по подушке черными прядями и бисеринкам пота над верхней губой. Их бы слизнуть, но Марселю, наверное, нельзя. Взгляда Алвы он, пожалуй, боится. Поэтому не дожидается, пока тот отдышится и откроет глаза, а тянется приласкать себя сам. Рокэ накрывает его ладонь своей буквально через пару движений. Валме убирает руку и отдается во власть жестких уверенных пальцев. Плевал он на маски. Не сейчас.  
После он лежит и думает, что же делать. С Марианной он бы остался на ночь, от случайной дамы ушел, осыпав ее комплиментами, а тут? В кои-то веки первый маршал не создает ему проблему, а решает ее:  
\- У нас еще есть дела.  
Марсель одевается и накидывает на плечи камзол - в комнате холодновато. Алва не удосуживается и этим, усаживаясь за стол босым, лишь в штанах и распущенной рубахе. Если судить по усмешке - дразнится. Если вспомнить фельпский поход - может, ему и правда удобно? Потомок Леворукого, пойди его разбери. Виконт Валме старательно воспроизводит почерк урготской принцессы и косится на Алву. Произошедшее ничего не изменило. Марселю все еще интересно. Будет ли Рокэ смеяться, если его уронить солнечным осенним днем в какой-нибудь стог? Может ли он стонать в голос и как для этого нужно приласкать? Как именно ему нравится брать своих любовников?  
Какой он по утрам?  
Марсель вздыхает и откладывает перо. Признайте, виконт Валме, срывание масок тут ни при чем.  
Рокэ запечатывает последний документ и с силой давит ладонями на глаза.  
\- Ну вот, утром можно со спокойной душой ехать в Гальтару.  
\- Замечательно! Всегда испытывал любовь к древним развалинам, - привычно откликается Марсель.  
\- Сочинишь на эту тему очередную песню? "Это было прекрасно, меня Зверь догонял..."? Адуаны по ним соскучились.  
Марсель смеется и встает. Пора уходить. Вечер кончился, ночь так и не настала. Но успевает дойти только до двери.  
\- Марсель! - он оборачивается. Алва все также сидит за столом и смотрит в упор без улыбки. - Если хочешь, останься.  
Валме бросает мимолетный взгляд на разворошенную постель, но Рокэ замечает и качает головой:  
\- Останься просто так.  
Марсель бросает сапоги под дверью и поворачивает в замке ключ.


End file.
